Jubilife high, a loner's secret
by Windiken01
Summary: Ash is a loner at his new school, Jubilife Highschool. He chooses to be so he can hide his secret. But when a certain blonde becomes his friend, he soon develops feeling for her, & he will share the secrets of his past. Which might just scare her away. Amourshipping


_**Here is my storey. i hope you enjoy please follow and faverate**_

 _ **BTW a usercalled skelintonKnight steal this storey from me. report him he stelad and he is jerk.**_

 ** _without ferthar ade_** ** _h ere is my storey._**

Beep, Beep, Beep…

My alarm clock went off. I sat up & turned it off. I got out of bed to get ready for another day at school. After I got ready, I headed down stairs. My mom was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good morning Mom!"

"Good morning Honey."

I sat down & started eating. When I finished, I glanced at the clock. It was 6:45, still another 45 minutes before school starts. I headed outside to wait on the bus. I ride the bus in the morning since its relatively quiet, but I walk home in the afternoon since its not that far. The bus pulled up & I got on. I walked to the back & sat by my best friend, May Maple. We talked about random things.

"So Dawn, what are you doing for Halloween?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, that's next week huh? I dunno." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm probably gonna sit at home & watch scary movies."

We kept talking until we got to school. When we got to school, we headed to GAP (explanation at end) even though there was another 10 minutes before class started. I sat in my desk at the back of the class. I sit at the back because I don't have any friends in GAP. I played on my phone until the rest if the class, along with the teacher, came in. After the teacher took roll, the principal, Mr. Oaks, came in. He pulled the teacher out of the room. When she came back in, she had an announcement.

"Okay class, it seems we have a new student joining us."

A new student? I wander what they'll be like. Hopefully not another bully like Paul.

The teacher extended her hand toward the door, signaling the student to come in. He walked in with his hands in his jacket pocket & stood infront of the class. His eyes scanned the room. When our eyes met, I swear he stared at me for a few seconds.

"So whats your name?" the teacher asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

The teacher waited for him to continue but soon realized he wasn't going to.

"Where are you from?"

He glanced up at the teacher before asking if he could take his seat. He sat down in the only empty desk in the classroom, right beside mine. Most of the class, including me, was staring at him. He tilted his hat down to hide his face.

"Hats are not allowed to be worn in the classroom."

He took his hat off & set it on his backpack. Now I got a better look at his face. He was raven-haired & had hazel eyes. He also had 2 lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks. He started to set his head down on his desk when the teacher asked...

"Ash, did Principal Oak give you your schedule?"

He nodded in responce.

"Do you know your way around school?"

"No."

"Okay," she said before looking around the room. Her eyes landed on me. "Dawn would you mind showing him around?"

"Ummm... Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. Let me write you two a hallpass."

As she wrote us a hallpass, I noticed that Ash was staring at me. I turned to look at him but his eyes immediatly darted away. When I looked away, his eyes went back to me.

"Here you guys go," the teacher said, grabbing our attention.

I threw my bag over my shoulder & walked to the teacher to get our hall pass. Ash followed me. As we stepped out of the room, I pulled my bennie out of my bag & put it on.

"I thought hats weren't allowed," Ash said.

"Only in her class. None of the other teacher really care," I replied.

He grabbed his hat & put it on. As he did, I decided to introduce myself.

"Anyways, my name is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz," I said extending my hand. "Its nice to meet you!"

He stared at my hand for a few seconds before reaching out & shaking it.

"Ash Ketchum," he said putting his hand back in his pocket.

"So... can I see your schedule?"

"Oh yeah, here," he said holding out a folded-up schedule.

I opened it & was suprised by wat I saw. It was exactly like mine. We had every class together, other than PE obivously.

"Thats weird," I said.

"What is?"

"Your schedule is exactly like mine."

"Okay so?"

"So nothing. Its just weird."

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"So... are you gonna show me around?"

"Oh yeah. Follow me," I said as I turned around & started walking.

I then showed him around school. As I finished, the bell rang signaling it was time for first hour.

"Hey you wanna walk together?" I asked kinda nervously.

"We're going to the same class so I guess."

We walked together though the crowded halls to our next class. I don't know why, but I felt nervous around him. When we got to our first period, English II, Ash immediatly went to the back corner of the class. For some reason, my mind told me to sit beside him. I walked over & sat in the desk beside his. He glanced over at me. I gave him a small smile & he returned it.

I don't remember what we learned about that period, if anything. I've been in English since 1st grade, even though back then it was called Reading. What else is there to learn? After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. I got up to leave. As I did, I glanced over to where Ash was sitting but he was gone. I looked at the door & saw him walking out. It made me kinda sad. Why?


End file.
